callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiparis
The 'OTs-02 Kiparis'Full name and country revealed in the intro cutscene of "Numbers". is a Russian submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked after all other submachine guns have been purchased. Campaign The Kiparis is seen in the hands of Spetsnaz exclusively, and available in a weapons cache in "Numbers." Attachments used often are Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or Reflex sight. It is later seen in the mission "Rebirth". Multiplayer The Kiparis is the classified SMG in Call of Duty: Black Ops, requiring the purchase of all of the other SMGs, plus itself. It can therefore be unlocked as early as level 41. The Kiparis is a low damage SMG. It will deal 30 to 20 damage, netting a four to five shot kill. The Kiparis' damage is on the lower end of SMG's. However, the Kiparis holds Assault Rifle grade penetration power to counterbalance this somewhat. The Kiparis' headshot multiplier will reduce the needed shots to kill by one, and in Hardcore, the Kiparis takes one to two shots to kill. The Kiparis' fire rate is very high for an SMG, at 937 RPM. This makes the Kiparis quite forgiving in close quarters through the virtue of volume of fire. The Kiparis shares odd accuracy traits. Its iron sights are clean and the Kiparis' kick values are equal to that of the MAC-11 and PM63, but the centerspeed is a pathetic 1400. This makes the recoil climb with automatic fire significantly. On an odd sidenote, the Kiparis, on console platforms, receives Assault rifle grade aim assist, making the Aim Assist effective out to a longer distance. The Kiparis' handling traits are odd. Its aim down sight time is as fast as an Assault Rifle (.25 seconds), its hip-fire spread is tight, and it reloads quite quickly, taking 1.3 seconds to reload a magazine. The Kiparis' handling traits, outside of the slow ADS motion, are quite solid. The Kiparis has a small magazine capacity of twenty rounds. Due to the Kiparis' low damage, this makes reloads very often. As well, the player will only start with 80 rounds total for the Kiparis. The Kiparis' attachment selection is standard. The optical attachments aren't needed, and the ACOG Scope is a horrible choice, reducing the Kiparis' centerspeed and aim speed even further. The Grip is extremely useful, adding 200 centerspeed to the Kiparis. This makes the weapon significantly more accurate, and almost on par with the MAC-11. Extended Mags is a great option on the Kiparis, increasing the magazine capacity to thirty rounds. This makes the player much less likely to have an empty magazine mid gunfight. The Suppressor is a good fit on the Kiparis, which receives little detriment with reduced range, as the Kiparis is already at a fault in terms of damage output. The Kiparis is one of the worst SMG's to Dual Wield, as the Kiparis has a lot of hip-fire box recoil compared to the MAC-11 and PM63. Rapid Fire increases the Kiparis' rate of fire to 1250 RPM, but makes for recoil accumulation problems due to the very low centerspeed value. Medium to long range combat becomes a struggle with either of the two attachments. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Kiparis BO.png|The Kiparis Kiparis Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights Kiparis Reloading BO.png|Reloading Kiparis Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Kiparis Kiparis Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Kiparis ELITE Kiparis.png|Render of the Kiparis KiparisDW.png|The Kiparis' unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class Kiparis Stats BO.jpg|The Kiparis' stats Kiparis Dual Wield Numbers BO.png|A special Dual Wield Kiparis found in "Numbers" Kiparis Cut Pack-A-Punch Texture BO.png|The cut Pack-A-Punch texture for the Kiparis Videos Black Ops - Kiparis Sound Effects (High Quality) Trivia *"Kiparis" means "Cypress" in Russian. *The serial number of the Kiparis is "902040," and is found near the rear iron sight. *The HUD icon shows the gun with Extended Mags, a Reflex Sight, and a folding stock. *On the Wii, the Kiparis is held with one hand instead of two, due to weapon twisting. *Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The player character seems to hold the weapon with their left hand as if they were Dual Wielding when diving to prone. **It also seems to have different firing sounds for the left and right guns. *Adding the Grip to the Kiparis had no effect on the accuracy gun attribute in Create-A-Class 2.0. This was later fixed in an update. *The Kiparis' bullet casings fly upwards when firing, slightly obstructing the iron sights. *When the Dual Wield option is chosen in Create-A-Class, it shows the guns with Extended Magazines. *The Kiparis was going to be available in Zombie mode (with the ability to obtain Dual Wield), but was likely replaced by the PM63. Evidence remains in the following game files: "kiparis_zm", "kiparislh_zm", "kiparislh_upgraded_zm", "kiparisdw_zm" and "kiparisdw_upgraded_zm". *If a Red Dot Sight is mounted, the text will refer to an "HK21 with Red Dot Sight", instead of the Kiparis (confirmed in the Spanish version and better seen in the mission Numbers). *On the Wii version, the Kiparis with Dual-Wield gain their stocks. *Using the give all console command during the level "Numbers" will give the player unique dual Kiparis submachine guns. The left gun is not visible (but still able to fire), and the right one appears to be held by an invisible hand. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns